thelastsovereignfandomcom-20200214-history
Wendis
Simon's first wife, who died after the official (but not unofficial) end of the war with the Incubus King, during a campaign to drive him out of Zirantia, before there were Chosen and years before Robin's adoption.Blog comment thread. Simon loved her very much, and felt that she helped lighten the emotional burden of having ended livesPossible dream during first Stineford visit. and helped him be less cautious when needed. For reasons unrevealed, Simon considers himself responsible for Wendis's death, and the deaths of thousands of others to prevail in the relevant battle.Conversation in Yhilin Palace ending Chapter 1. Story Despite being agnostic, Wendis was one of relatively few theoretical divine mages (as opposed to an arcane mage like Robin), and was critical to the development of many spells used against the Incubus King's forces during his invasion of Arclent.Conversation with Janine on the eve of the battle for Yhilin. Wendis loved sex very much,Conversation with quick release training succubus in the Crimson Bordello, in the Orgasmic Empire. and enjoyed partner-sharing.Simon, to Yarra, end of "Make Simon an Incubus King" quest,"We shared a lot of partners in our bed, and Wendis brought half of them there." She encouraged Simon to look at other women and consider whether they'd be fun to bed together, a mindset he had difficulty adopting for fear of jeopardizing his relationship.possible dream when resting during Simon's route. A painting of Wendis hangs in Simon's house, the back of which reads "I wanted it to be a nude portrait, but the painter was too embarrassed. We should get her alone later." During Chapter Four, the mysterious being that wishes to unmake reality kidnaps Yarra, Qum, and Nalili from the Tower area in the elven forests, dragging them deeper into the Tower. After rescuing them, Simon and the party investigate and discover that the mysterious being is in fact Wendis. When the spiritual remnant of the Incubus King killed her body, it captured her soul. After being destroyed, it was dragged down to the deepest parts of the Tower, the lower reaches of the Demon Realm, bringing along Wendis's disembodied soul. In desperation, Wendis absorbed that spiritual remnant and was tormented for years in the Demon Realm, later devouring demons and other souls, as well as a soul shard, to survive and see Simon again. This has made her something of an abomination and not quite human. With the knowledge gained from existing so deep in the fundamental laws of reality and the madness that came from it, she attempted to make her way back to Simon and reality, with the intent to destroy reality. She is seen by the Fucklord and Sabitha crawling out of the Demon Realm, as well as Xestris. After reuniting with Simon and gaining back some sanity, the group helps to bring her mostly back into the real world. Possessing her old body, she is now waiting to create a new physical body that supports the power that runs through her. However, her views on destroying reality haven't entirely faded, and she still wishes to change some of the laws that govern their world, hopefully without destroying it. However, the entirety of her mind was not brought back to the real world, the part of her that wants to destroy reality remaining partially separated. If she hadn't done this she says she would have gone insane, and it will take time to fully re-integrate that part of her. Relationship Points Maximum affection is 100, at which you can have a conversation with the harem girl that will lock her affection there. Base value: 95. There are no events that change her affection so far. Entity Cohesion This represents the cohesion of Wendis's mind. Higher is better. Base value: 10. * never selling the Old Ribbon from Simon's starting equipment. * receiving Gray Lotus in trade for bringing the Potion Hermit at least 7 Kingsfail, in Chapter 3. * reaching the Incubus King Pin chest without leaving the Ancient Ruin. * receiving True Stone from Alonon for backing Tyna well, in Ardan succession section. * defeating Blood Spark in Tower Mine. * getting the EXTENDED Gawnfall Orgy scene. (See Yarra Frustration list.) * talking after Council of Gawnfall if succubi were accepted in the Church, OR if the Church diverges or succubi form a new religion. * talking after Council of Gawnfall if purity standards were entirely removed. * talking after Council of Gawnfall if she says about Eustrin "it's great that you were able to help", OR if "it's good that you were able to help a bit." * talking after Council of Gawnfall if overwhelming support for the Goddess of Magic's new standards at Council of Gawnfall, OR sufficient support. * receiving Crystal of Harmony from the Goddess of Magic cult. (Requires sufficient support for the Goddess of Magic's new standards at Council of Gawnfall.) * Qum-Wendis conversation in the Qum layer of the Aramite Tower visit. * conversation on east side of Tower Crossroads during setup. * conversation on west side of Tower Crossroads after Erosian Pass before demon attacks. * allowing the Fucklord to be tortured. * receiving Demonic Seed from Sabitha (at Fuck Palace, not forcibly at Tower Crossroads), OR having 3 Sabitha affection at this check but already having a Demonic Seed. * conversation in Tower HQ, after war in Erosia. * Unmissable from Chapter 5 start. Maximum legit value: 63. Eventual maximum legit value 100. Scenes * Wendis Dream - Simon dreams of a time when Wendis interrupted him during training for a blowjob. Unmissable in Western Delgar Forest, after first confrontation of Varia. * Reunited - Simon and Wendis reunite in simple peace. Unmissable after restoring Wendis to her body. * Wendis + Wynn I '''- Simon, Wendis and Wynn relive old memories and create new ones. ''After returning from the deep Tower sleep in bed, requires Wynn having joined the harem and Wynn reuniting with Wendis. '' * '''Titfucking Tips - Wendis gives Hilstara some direction in how to give titjobs. After returning from the deep Tower talk to Hilstara. Affection Titles * 95 Abyssal Wife References Category:Characters Category:Humans